3 GayHappy Years
by KuRaI.GeNkAkU
Summary: [Pre:She emerged from the shower and stared blankly at him. Holding one of her 'bras' in his hand] Neji and Tenten, the romantic days the funny ways. Suspense, humour and 3 years together. What lovely moments await? Read and Review! Chapter 2 [NejiTen]
1. Neji You Perve!

**Disclaimer - I No Own Naruto..Me Cry...wth..**

**Flame all you want -smiles- this is the first story that i'll give in for flames and complaints etc. I wan't your opinions.**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA MY 3rd CONSECUTIVE NEJITEN FANFIC AND I HAVN'T EVEN FINISHED THE OTHERS BWAHAHAHAHA. Im nuts. Holidays are Holidays. Now this NejiTen fanfic will be guarantee-ee-ee-d to be the-oh-so-most GREATEST through joke books, anime moments and (evil laugh) -mumbles- stolen ideas...naww I'd be sued. Newaiz enjoy THE ONE AND ONLY '3 GAY(HAPPY) YEARS'.**

**Please support me, I'm poor and all i've got is 3 billion bubble money one of my fans gave me, I'm sickly and old in a way. My career is going down and I'm about to die. -sob- I need Reviews for me to build my Alter-Ego. REVIEWS!!!! -nehehehe-**

**Has OoCness..I mean...ALOT**

**Warning: Story may contain mature adult themes and -dandandannn- Gayness(happiness) YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mmm...go away" A voice mumbled.

"Tenten"

"Go away"

"Tenten!"

"GO AWAY!" The angry expression left Neji pinned against the wall by the rutheless Tenten. She snored and slept peacefully while pushing him back furthur, "Mmm...I told you to go away..."

Neji struggled to breathe and tried to motion her arm away. _Why is she so strong when sleep walking!?_

"T-Tenten w-wake u-p..."

"I love you..mm.."

Tenten slowly opened her eyes and glared at the blurry image. She wiped her eyes with one hand and looked closer, "Hmm...Neji?"

"AHHHHH NEJI WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" She screamed letting her arm go, "Who did this to you?"

She embraced him in her arms and shook him hard, "Wake up, wake up!"

She looked down realising she was still bare in her bra and underwear, "AHH NEJI YOU PERVE!"

She pushed him back to the wall and pulled her sheets and covered herself.

"W-What's happening..." He looked straight at Tenten's underwear and blushed bright red.

"BAKA!"

Wack.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"How should I have known you sleep walk..."

"I do not sleep walk" Tenten grumbled, "You perve"

"And how should I know you sleep with just your bra and underwear"

She flushed bright red and slapped him again, "What sort of perve are you!"

"Don't change the subject" Neji firmly stated looking straight to her eyes, "So what's with the I Love You"

She grinned and gave him a big wack on the back, "You really wanna know eh?"

"J-Just curious..."

"Guess you've finally realised my charms"

"W-what?"

"Just kidding" She pulled him along and pointed at the Ichiraku ramen store, "Your treat today"

She pushed him into the seat next to him, they both glared at the tower of ramen bowls piling right next to them. Naruto was busily slurping the noodles away with satisfaction, "Another Miso Ramen old man!"

"N-Naruto you know it's not healthy eating so many at once..." Tenten twitched.

"Ne, Tenten and Neji?" Naruto looked up at them and grinned, "Are you both on a date?"

"NO" They both yelled, "Not with him/her!"

She gave a cold stare at each other and blushed again.

"Are you sure, you both look like..." Naruto's grin became wider, "An Item"

"WHAAAAT!" She looked at him and gave him the crackling knuckles and fiery stare, "NA-RU-TO"

_After a beating..._

"Another..S-Sakura" He twitched, beat up on the floor.

"I've changed my mind, this ones on you Naruto"

"Tenten you didn't have to be so against it" Neji smirked.

"Whatta you mean, of course I should be!"

"I mean, we should look like an item by now, we've been together since..."

"Neji why would I wanna be an item with YOU?"

"Not that I want to either"

"Then thats settles it, now shut up I'm hungry"

She grabbed the ramen bowl from Neji and slurped away blushing, every once and awhile glancing at Neji. He smirked a friendly smirk and turned away, "Hn"

She finished slurping and stood up, "Naruto thanks for paying"

_Training grounds..._

"Lets try somethin new, something we havn't tried before"

"Hn?"

"I've always wanted to try physically hitting you without Genjutsu or Ninjutsu or any damn Jutsu, just normal physical martial arts, no Chakra and no Byakuugan"

"Hnn...?"

"Ok I won't let you off that easily"

She jumped into position and motioned herself ready. Neji just stood there dumbfounded, of course he knew he'd flog her down anytime. She ran towards him and aimed a punch at his left, he dodged. She tried again and aimed at his right, he dodged. Several punches and kicks later everyone of them, a miss.

"Neji take this seriously!"

As she aimed a right kick at him he aimed to pull her down to the floor, but sadly he ended up pulling her pants, and the moment he pulled her down, her pants ripped straight off her. She came flying down with just her underwear. He blushed as the strawberry underwears came flying towards his face. _S-She's pretty well endowed..._

"..." There was complete silence.

Tenten pushed herself up and stormed right in front of him, "NEJI YOU PERVE!"

Punching him straight across the face.

K.O.

Win.

"Now look what you've done, I can't walk back home like this!"

"It was an accident..."

She slapped him several times and yelled, "Godamnit you call this an accident?"

"Ouch..."

"Now what!"

"Hnn.."

Her pants were basically ripped in half.

"You'll have to stay with me and hide me the whole way!"

"Fine..."

_Night Time..._

"Tenten...we should of gone back hours ago" Neji huffed, "What's wrong?"

Still hiding behind a tree, she shuddered coldly.

"Tenten if your not gonna go, I'm going" Neji came behind the tree just to see her hugging her knees all cold.

"There's no way I'm going out there!"

"N-Neji-kun..." Hinata called.

"When did she stop calling you Neji onii-san..."

"When I told her to"

"N-Neji-kun are you th-there?"

"Hinata-san...here"

"N-Neji-kun...?" Hinata gasped seeing Tenten sitting there with just underwear on, "T-Tenten-chan..."

"I know, I know"

"Hn..."

"N-Neji...s-stripped you!" Hinata gasped and fainted.

"What the..."

"Hell"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ohohohohohoho, what may this become. If this chapter doesnt make anything i'm deleting da story -.-...**

**Chapter 2: Tenten you perve!?**

**Read and REVIEW!**

**Cha!**


	2. Stop stripping me

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto...It's sad I know.**

**Um..even if you don't like the story I'm hoping you can review and if you like it please Review. It gets irritating like their saying.**

"**Oh i can't be bothered to Review"**

**Thanks if you are supporting and reviewing!**

**New chapter people, hope you'll enjoy it!. Please R&R it'll help me make the chapter extra nice for you I just got this OpenOffice installed since my MS was stuffed and I had to use Word pad...**

**OoCness...sorry**

**Warning: Chapter may contain mature adult themes and Gayness (Happiness) YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD**

* * *

"This is all your fault Neji, your perverted mind has brought me to this!" Tenten yelled, "Now what are we gonna do with the body?" 

"Hnnn..." Neji looked at her blankly and picked Hinata's fainted body up.

"Guess we have no choice but to..." Tenten turned around to him and looked at him darkly, "Dump her in the bin"

He gulped and carried her to the bin...

"I WASN'T SERIOUS NEJI!" Tenten yelled, "Lets bury her instead"

"nn..." Hinata began to open her eyes as she glared blankly at the two shinobi arguing over what to do with the harmless girl, "N-Neji-kun?"

As Neji swung Hinata around.

Bang.

Her head hit against the tree and knocked her out again.

"Omigod Neji you've killed her!" Tenten yelled, "What are we gonna do!"

"Bury her...?"

She ran around in circles and finally looked at him with the evil sparkle in her daring eyes, "Give me her pants"

"T-Tenten are you crazy, I'm not going to strip my own cousin..."

"Well I'm not going to stand up until I get myself some pants"

"Why didn't you just ask me to go back to your house..."

"Because then you'd probably end up stealing my bra's!"

"No I wouldn't"

"Yes you would!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"No you wouldn't!"

"Yes I would!"

"Hah see!"

Tenten had outsmarted the Hyuuga Neji.

"nn..." Hinata awoke once again, "T-Tenten-chan..."

Once again Neji swung her around and knocked her out again, this time she was bleeding.

"NEJI LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Your the one that thinks I'm a pervert"

"You are, you admitted!"

"I did not" He snapped back dropping Hinata on the floor banging her head against the tree again.

Tenten pulled onto his cheeks as Neji pulled onto her cheeks. The pain was irresistible.

"Ugly"

"Girl"

"Wimp"

"Pervert"

"Weak"

"Homosexual"

Then he slapped her, she slapped him, he slapped her, she slapped him. The slapping competition had started. Sooner or later their faces had become bright swollen red.

"N-Not...half...ba...bad..."

"You..you...too..."

Neji looked down realising the whole time Tenten was still bare but with her underwear. She glared at him coldly, "Are you looking where I think you're looking"

"No..."

She pulled her hair out revealing long brown luscious hair. She looked at him and gave another cold glare, "What, stop looking?"

Damn hormones acting again. Neji bent down blushing and prevented what was coming up. His face went hot.

Hormones acting, hormones acting, hormones acting, hormones acting, hormones stopped. How could a boy tame..um...his..um..himself in such a situation of a girl right in front of him in her underwear with her flirtatious look and her long hair swaying around like she's saying, "Take me, you know you want me"

"Neji...what are you doing, hurry up and help me cover, It's really late right now"

He walked over her way with Hinata on his shoulder and just as he was a metre away from her he slipped on a banana peel that suddenly appeared and ripped her shirt off.

"H-Hyuuga...N-Neji..." She cracked her knuckles and grinned evilly at him, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

She aimed a punch right at his face and just as he pushed his hand towards her fist to prevent that another banana peel appeared and he slipped again with his hand on her...um...chest area.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH NEJI YOU PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERVE, GET YOU HAND OFF MEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed.

Uhh...

He blushed again and tried to push himself off but instead pushed on her..um..chest area.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJI!"

"Gomen..."

She gave a hard slap on his face. He quickly stood up and turned around with embarrassment. They had forgotten about Hinata and walked off themselves. How cruel can love between two people get. Just that moment Tenten had sprained her ankle, it was tough luck for a moment like this, so for the remaining time she was in her bra and underwear, hair down and being carried by Hyuuga Neji. What would everyone think if they saw them in such a position. Her um...chest area was pushed against his back so he was blushing way over the top.

"Don't think I'm happy being in this position either..." Tenten stated coldly, "This is all your fault, remember that"

"Whatever..."

The moment they reached Tenten's apartment, Neji charged out without 2nd thoughts. She stood there dumbfounded and blank, she sniffed herself, "Shower..."

She took her clothes off and off she went for a shower. At that moment there was a knock on the door, "Just a minute"

She wrapped herself in a towel and peeked open the door.

"Tenten I need to ask you something!" Sakura whispered.

"Just hold on a second I'm taking a shower" Tenten grumbled at her gossip-queen friend.

Sakura walked in and sat down tapping her foot on the floor, bored and waiting for Tenten. 30 minutes later Tenten still didn't come out.

"Tenten I'll ask you tomorrow, see ya" She mumbled tiredly out the door.

"What?" Tenten asked but no reply.

At that moment Neji opened the unlocked door and walked in, "Tenten I forgot to tell you something"

"Sakura can you pass me my bra?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not Sakura..." Neji twitched.

"Sakura? Sakura are you there?" She asked again, "SAKURA!?"

Neji sighed and rummaged through her drawers for a 'bra'. He looked through every drawer, though underwear, socks, shirts and pants bit not one single 'bra'. Until finally he pulled out a 'bra'.

"Sakura what's taking you so long?" She emerged from the shower and stared blankly at him. Holding one of her 'bras' in his hand.

Uhhhh...

When will the drama end.

Meanwhile...

"nn..." Hinata rubbed her fragile head with blood pouring out of her head. She looked around and stared at Tenten's ripped shirt and pants on the floor.

She fainted again.

* * *

**And that is the end of this Chapter LOL**

**REVIEWS please if you read please review, even if you don't like it I'll hear the bad reviews and good. If you like it then you'll support me and review. Help my career grow. Thank you all that review I'm grateful to have great fans and opinions thank you very much!**

**Chapter 3: Tenten you pervert**

**Cha!**


End file.
